monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 8.0?
Hello Fanon Wiki! BannedLagiacrus here and I'm back! Sort of... As you guys may know, I've been working on a few areas and monsters for both previous and new updates for Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. But I've especially been working on its 8.0 update but, this isn't the true name of the update anymore... Listen, I have something you guys might get a surprise from but may also get excited about! Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 8.0? The screen zooms in on MHF: NW's 8.0 logo before a X slashes it out, fading the screen to black. The screen slowly fades in as it shows the Ancient Forest with, from a distance, a huge tower protruding from the mountains in the area. On top of the tower, a huge beam is seen being fired from the tower as the screen zooms out before it begins to rain on the land. A silver light is seen standing on top of the tower as it rains. The stance of the light looks a lot like Alatreon. The screen zooms in on the silver light, as it changes to a Zinogre riding on the back of an unknown monster, what looks like Seltas Queen, as it summons lightning to rain down on the herbivores in the area. The screen zooms out to the dark, night sky of a different looking Misty Peaks, before showing a land filled with tar. From a distance, a dorsal fin is shown swimming in the tar like a fish. The monster bursts from the tar and spits out a projectile of tar at the screen. Out of nowhere inside the tower, a hunter is seen fighting against a strange monster with similar traits to the Elite Four(MHX's Flagships). With its glowing green wingarms, fiery blade-like tail, ice-covered legs, and water coming out of mouth. The hunter is seen holding a bomb in his hand as the monster slams down on the hunter with its wingarms before it cuts back to the top of the tower. The silver light intensely looks down on the Ancient Forest as it rains, before it walks forward roars into the air. The trailer ends with the roar of the silver light and a new logo appears calling itself, Monster Hunter Frontier: New World Expedition. After the logo, a tomb is shown flooding with a familiar shape standing in the center glowing. Monster Hunter Frontier: New World Expedition Announcement *15 New Monsters **Flagship Monster: Inrogin(Silver Rain Wyvern) **Confirmed New Monsters: Fouchong(Pheromone Beetle), Tanatacion(Tar Fish Wyvern), and Mul-Wu-Xing Magala(Elemental Seed Dragon) *4 New Areas: Tar Pits, Ancient Tower, The Cage, and Flooding Tombs *New Rank Beyond G-Rank: Expedition Rank *New Weapon Type *New Armor Skills *Weapon Skills are introduced *New versions of some old areas are put into Expedition Rank *It won't appear until either the end of this year or sometime early next year Personal Thoughts Yeah... I had this planned for only like three days so I still have some work to do. Anyway, I hope you guys like the idea! Questions *So what do you guys think? Thrilled, disappointed, or confused? *What do you expect from these monsters? *What other monsters do you think I may come up with? *How do you think some old areas will change? *Do you think I'll add or reveal something crazy in the future? Category:Blog posts Category:BannedLagiacrus